


Rise and Shine

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Waking Up for Work, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: All Gaia-1 and Arrha want to do is sleep in and cuddle, but duty calls. As always.
Relationships: Male Guardian (Destiny)/Arrha (Destiny)
Kudos: 23





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Gaia-1 and Palindrome are my Guardian and his Ghost (though my ingame Guardian's name is different). He'll show up in a big fic I have planned, and an upcoming series, so this little one-shot's sort of non-canon. Though it might not be, I haven't decided yet hehe.

A soft whirring just barely interrupted his sleep, entering into his dreams of nonsensical day-to-day live with the Vanguard.  
  
"Gaia... Commander Zavala's calling for you. Again. This is the 5th time he's called, you really should get out of bed now."  
  
One of Gaia-1's optics opened, and slowly the orange light of his mechanical eyes lit up, casting a gentle glow onto his pillow. He groaned, garbled at first but transitioned into something resembling an actual sound. The Exo huffed a little, looking up at the soft blue light that stared right back at him.  
  
"Do I really have to? I'm so comfortable... I love strikes as much as the next Guardian but can't someone else do it?"  
  
His Ghost, Palindrome, sighed a little, keeping his voice low. "I did try to tell Zavala that you were busy, but he's requesting you specifically. Another sighting of The Fanatic was reported, and you're the resident expert on Fikrul after all."  
  
It was Gaia-1's turn to sigh.  
  
Having an enemy that was immortal as a Guardian was surprisingly annoying. Wasn't Fikrul tired of fighting him? And Guardians in general? Though, in some ways, he could understand his desire for revenge and his anger, even if he didn't agree with it. They had killed his 'father' after all. He was doing what they had done for Cayde. Briefly, an immense sorrow filled Gaia at the thought of the Hunter Vanguard who had long since been both a friend and a trusted ally. Palindrome saw the shift in his Guardian's optics and metal plating, and leaned in to affectionately bump against his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Gaia-1 smiled a little. "I guess I better hurry and get dressed then."  
  
"That would be best– Oh goodness, Zavala's calling again!"  
  
Zavala's deep voice echoed around the room. _"_ _Guardian... This is the 6th time I've tried to contact you._ _The members of your strike team are waiting for you, and they're getting impatient."  
  
_A muffled, sleepy chitter came from beneath the blankets.  
  
Gaia-1 froze, feeling the warm body cuddled up next to his own shifting and stirring. Slowly, Arrha crawled out from under the blankets, mandibles parting in a yawn. The Eliksni rolled over and draped an arm around Gaia-1, eyes blinking sleepily.  
  
"Who calling?" Arrha's normally higher-pitched, raspy voice was laced with drowsiness.  
  
_"Who's in the room with you?"_ Zavala called out to him again through Palindrome's com line.  
  
Gaia-1 opened his mouth to speak, but a harsh bit of static cut him off.  
  
_"Arrha!"_ A familiar, growling voice came barking through the Eliksni's personal intercom system. _"_ _I have a task for you!_ _A rather interesting shipment is_ _calling my name_ _._ _"  
  
_Arrha held back a huff, not wanting to leave his bed or his Guardian lover just yet. His Eliksni was still rumbling with sleepiness and Gaia-1 tried not to chuckle at the trace of a pout in his voice. **["Yes, the Spider. I am on my way."]  
  
**_"...Guardian, where are you? Is that The Spider?"  
  
_"Uhh... Just hanging out with friends... We're in the Shore. I'll be right there, I'm getting in my ship now. Bye, Zavala, see you in a little while!" Gaia-1 stammered, then made a slicing gesture across his throat.  
  
Palindrome blinked and cut the line.  
  
"He's not going to be happy about that, Gaia," The Ghost just barely managed to hold back a little chuckle.  
  
Arrha laughed his cute, warbling little laugh.  
  
"Gaia in trouble. Better hurry," Arrha rasped against the back of his neck, chittering.  
  
"Only a little bit of trouble," Gaia-1's mouth plate grew brighter in an Exo grin.  
  
_"And you, had better hurry and say good-bye to your little Light-bearing lover before I find a new bodyguard."  
  
_Gaia-1 and Arrha jolted and then froze just as quickly.  
  
_"Yes, I heard all of that. Move it, Arrha. And you too, Guardian. The early bird catches the worm, after all."  
  
_Spider's rough laughter echoed in the room briefly before the intercom system cut off.  
  
"I thought was secret..." Arrha groaned, face feeling icy cold in a blush.  
  
"Guess we're both in trouble now, huh?" Gaia-1 gave the Eliksni a sheepish smile, reluctantly dragging himself out of bed and getting to his feet.  
  
Arrha chittered. "Yes, yes."  
  
Gaia-1 grinned and stretched, yawning a little and quickly pulling on his underclothes and bodysuit. With a whirl of his shiny pink and green shell, Palindrome quickly transmatted his Guardian's armor onto him with a shimmer of white and blue stardust. Arrha crawled out from under the covers beside him, pulling on his own underclothes with all four arms. The Eliksni's eyes couldn't help roaming over to his lover, and he purred, wrapping his arms around Gaia-1's chest and pulling him close. He leaned in, kissing the Exo lightly.  
  
"See you later, all-i-gator," Arrha said, grinning at the phrase he'd been taught by the Exo in a crash course on human phrases. _Spider and his odd, odd phrases._  
  
Gaia-1 smiled, kissing and hugging the Eliksni back. "After a while, crocodile."


End file.
